gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Murdoc/Gallery
Life Before Gorillaz 18922e5cfa2f45bdba7806ec82516794.png|Infant Murdoc in a carriage. 2f7365b2f9834951bad24ad4248da987.png|Juvenile Murdoc in his school attire. Sebastian Jacob Niccals and Murdoc.png|Murdoc and his father, Sebastian Jacob Niccals. Uncle Marvin.png|Murdoc's uncle, Marvin. 47194186ce9242d48f7334ba979c2975.png|A flyer (c.1994) featuring Murdoc's previous band, Murdoc's Burning Sensations Gorilla original lineup s.jpg|A pre broken nose Murdoc with the original Gorilla line up. Murdoc Niccals as J.T Hennessey.jpg|Murdoc Niccals as J.T Hennessey. Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today Gorillaz Tomorrow Comes Today.gif AllGorillazTCT.png CityGorillazTCT.png Murdoc Tomorrow Comes Today.gif Clint Eastwood Murdoc Clint Eastwood.gif|Murdoc in the Clint Eastwood music video. Murdoc Clint Eastwood 2.gif 0FFB4CC0-637D-41F9-8056-ECF1D094CA4E.jpeg Murdoc.gif 19-2000 DA9F799D-1113-45E1-B727-9283917D77DC.png 1CD15254-6BFA-41E9-9A85-0DAE9188D61A.png 2-D, 19-200.gif E4EE7AFA-C360-4D5B-8527-4E0CDBB7F876.png CE5888E6-D48F-4668-81A2-1CEC052F9F8E.png Murdoc 19-2000.gif 19-2000 Aftermath.gif Rock The House Murdoc rock the house.jpg|Murdoc in Rock the House. Rock the House Gorillaz 3.gif Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.10.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.10.23 PM.png Murdoc's Rock The House .gif 23DD722D-76F5-44A1-B649-D44DE6C2C4A4.png RTH1.png RTH2.png RTHmurdylegs.png RTH3.png Rock the House Gorillaz.gif G-Bitez The Eel A48BAC5C-B594-4DE5-8244-15DF4913EAD8.jpeg TheEEl3.png TheEEl2.png TheEEl1.png Fancy Dress C4C82E2B-A2E7-4994-8697-EA20A156AD80.png 9121DAB0-F6EA-4C45-8A98-C6D539EF5949.jpeg Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived murdoc1.jpg 1791777C-AEBA-4A67-8511-0058FA50C2B9.jpeg B412022F-6E6A-4D36-87E5-54411F9CF3E8.jpeg Game Of Death FBC085D8-46C3-40BB-B59C-D39F327C1E58.jpeg CEFC250E-184C-45E5-B6B9-AF2E226EEE4B.jpeg 3983F484-62F7-401D-8E8E-86D79FF71048.jpeg BD44DF14-3D48-456C-A02F-67D1F34BBBFE.jpeg 43596868-59A5-486B-B616-0C622BC755CA.jpeg Official Art gorillaz phase 1 lineup.jpg|The Phase 1 Band Portrait Phase 1 Murdoc portrait.jpg|Murdoc as he appeared in phase 1. murdoc niccals phase 1.jpg|Murdoc phase 1. images-4.jpg|Murdoc on the G-Sides cover art YoudontmesswiththeMurdoc.jpg|Comic strip featuring Damon Albarn Damon & Jamie Phase 1.jpg|Holding Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn hostage. Murdoc - Hello America.png|Murdoc in the "Hello America" video Tumblr m3ngs9dL581qa1n7vo1 500.jpg Noodle and Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 1.jpg Niccals phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 2.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 3.jpg Phase 1 Murdoc.jpg Rock the House Murdoc Aftermath.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz art (2).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (4).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (2).jpg Gorillaz Phase 1Cover.jpg Gorillaz 2002.png Full-size-gorillaz-wallpaper-19-WTG3059757.jpg 2-D's cigarrete.jpg Gorillaz 19-2000.png Phase 1 Band gathering.jpg Front Page Gorillaz.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz.gif Gorillaz-Photos.jpg Mouthful Apes.jpg Scythe Band.jpg Catch 22.jpg Tower of Gorillaz.jpg The Face of Murdoc throughout the Phases (2).gif 2000s Gorillaz 2.png 2000s Gorillaz.jpg 2000s Gorillaz 2000s.jpg 90s era Murdoc and 2D.jpg Colorless Gorillaz.jpg Phase 2 Rock It Rgif2.gif Rgif1.gif Feel Good Inc. Murdoc Feel Good Inc.gif|Murdoc in Feel Good Inc. Murdoc Feel Good Inc (2).gif Murdoc Feel Good Inc..gif FGINC3.png Murdoc's STAND.gif Feel Good Inc. Murdoc (2).gif Murdoc_showing_off_in_Feel_Good_Inc.png FGINC2.png FGINC1.png Feel Inc Good's Murdoc.gif DARE Murdoc in bed with Shaun.png|Murdoc in bed with Shaun Ryder Murdoc gasping and panting after his nightmare in DARE.png|Murdoc waking up from the nightmare. Dirty Harry Noodle & Murdoc Dirty Harry.gif Image3.png Gorillaz Dirty Harry.gif Murdoc Dirty Harry.gif Murdoc & 2-Dirty Harry.gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg|The Phase 2 Band Portrait The King.jpg 240px-Gorillaz band photo.jpg murdoc demon days.jpg|Murdoc as he appeared on the Demon Days album cover. murdoc demon days 2.jpg|Alternate art for Demon Days. muddytoy.jpg|Murdoc's Phase 2 figurine 5cca7d84-9520-4604-9eb5-791da7a291be.jpg Gorillaz Phase 2 (1).jpg Slip him some tongue.jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz art.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz (2).jpeg Gorillaz-Noodle.png Gorillaz-4de1197a61f4e.jpg Gorillaz Cover Phase 2.jpg Gorillaz Cash for Questions.jpg Phase 2 Band gathering.png Murdoc's pray.jpg Squad goals.jpg Selfie Gang shot.jpg Maxim Magazine Murdoc.jpg|Murdoc's interview in Maxim Magazine. Creating....jpg Maxim Magazine Gorillaz 2.jpg 4 apes by Gorillaz.jpg That surpose to be lucky you know.png Murdoc's Thickness.jpg Phase 2 Gorillaz Coloring.jpg Gorillaz WIRED.jpg Reject the Falseness.jpg Murdoc's Basses.PNG Murdoc and NoodlePhase2.png Gorillaz Relaxtion.jpg Murdoc's Measurements.jpg Murdoc's Creating.jpg Gorillaz signing.jpg Phase 3 Stylo murdoc stylo.jpg On Melancholy Hill murdoc on melancholy hill.jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.34.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.30.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.35 PM.png Murdoc Sighting.gif Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.30.54 PM.png Murdoc On Melancholy Hill 2.gif Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill .gif|Murdoc, Cyborg Noodle, and 2-D arriving at Plastic Beach. Rhinestone Eyes b7e4da2fb76cf5208eaed38622574a13.jpg Screenshot (170).png Gorillaz, Rhinestone Eyes storyboard film.gif|TAKE COVER! DoYaThing Gorillaz-Do-Ya-Thing.jpg|Murdoc on the DoYaThing album cover. Doyathing5.png Murdoc Do Ya Thing (2).gif Do Ya Thing' Comic.gif 2-Do Ya Thing 4.gif 2-Do Ya Thing Converse Smack.gif Murdoc Do Ya Thing.gif Do Ya Thing Storyboard 2 (2).gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 3 Portrait.jpg Plastic_beach_groupe.jpg murdoc phase 3.jpg 292340_1709721197_255621_7452823_n.jpg|Promotional art for Plastic Beach Murdoc ride.gif 8b4a1d38-dbb7-4610-a337-dc6402814015.jpg 83e7e3b9-4157-44bb-9257-43001531e3a6.jpg 652dc3db-8057-4a13-ad6c-cf37b62fb5c4.jpg 0a58e43b-14b3-4f4c-811a-f27495047bb9.png 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg|Murdoc, 2-D and Cyborg Noodle. E93bf9cc-65c5-472a-a46a-bfe850e4728c.jpg Tumblr o9wtcgWBKt1u9e5leo1 1280.png Tumblr nj49rvWMHJ1u9e5leo2 r1 1280.jpg Stylo official art.jpg Group.jpg Plastic Beach cast.jpg Taking a piss by Murdoc.jpg|Taking a leak. HewllGorillazsketch (3).png Mark Smith Phase 3.jpg Walk out.gif Do ya Thing wallpaper.jpg Gpb.png Phase 4 Saturnz Barz Murdoc 12-16 Mr. Bombastic.jpg|Murdoc in concept art for Saturnz Barz Saturnz Barz rainfall.gif Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.gif Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 3.57.23 PM.png 1F68A066-FCCF-40DE-82C8-30C72DDFD3A0.jpeg BEF4B05F-8E00-4A2F-B085-3254DBE998BA.jpeg 14DA0EAF-D974-462F-B12A-6CFBC161C93D.jpeg The Bath by Murdoc.gif Braz Murdoc.gif Saturnz Barz Freezing.gif 446A6961-F604-40F7-A3CE-2A68C4834FC1.jpeg Strobelite Murdoc in Strobelite.gif 51891DAF-2407-4307-A77E-734E29D799F9.png 3A64C6F8-D9E9-46A6-B44D-1E6D8C6FE070.png 107D41A6-3679-45C0-B751-EC6E303702EB.png 99A6397A-470C-4F34-9CCF-67A04F312F02.jpeg F92A450E-43D2-4F0C-AC50-986F1783FABB.jpeg Official Art GorillazPhase4.jpg|The Phase 4 Gorillaz Band Portrait. Gorillaz 4.characters.portrait.one.jpg Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg Gorillaz-1440x1440.jpeg Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg|Murdoc and the rest of the band on the cover of Issue #76 of CRACK. Gorillaz G Magazine.JPG Gorillaz in front of Demon Days board.jpg|Promotional poster for Demon Dayz Festival Q mag.jpg Phase 4 Gorillaz Gathering.jpg Tumblr nxigfhawJJ1r9clwqo1 1280.jpg|One of the first Phase 4 preview images Murdoc2015.jpg|Murdoc with a pompadour. Murdoc bass.jpeg Murdoc2016.jpg Murdoc phase 4 (& 2-D's hair & shoulder).jpeg Murdoc phase 4 preview.jpeg|Murdoc phase 4 preview. Murdoc phase 4 sketch.jpeg|Murdoc phase 4 sketch. Murdoc chest.jpeg Dr Mudz.jpeg Murdocwithanicelight.jpg Murdoc Niccals phase 4--5/23/16.jpeg Murdoc phase 4 - 5/23/16.jpeg Murdoc phase 4 - 5/19/16.jpeg Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg|Murdoc & Noodle. MurdocOctober.jpg Murdoc2.jpg 14719284_184389172004127_3966862039745298432_n.jpg Murdoc 12-16 Raggedy.jpg 4317murdoc.jpg Oops.PNG 4317murdoc2.jpg DkzpTqrW0AAciMj.jpg Dk03wo0XgAEWP46.jpg SONOS.jpg Murdoc on tour.PNG Gorillaz's Life Is Beautiful Festival 2017.PNG Murdoc in backstage.PNG Gorillaz's Q magazine.PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (2).PNG Murdoc close up (2).jpg HewllMurdocsketch.jpg Group drawing.jpg Cruising.jpg 360 Gorillaz.gif Murdoc's Mingo Look.png Murdoc's Murdoc.jpg Bass Murdoc.jpg|A close up of El Diablo, Murdoc's bass. 18162062 2017935765091488 7724197389900185600 n.jpg Murdoc Red eye.PNG Russel and Murdoc's car stopping.PNG Gorillaz and Zane Lowe.PNG Muppetoc.PNG Noodle's Ghost Hug.jpg Noodle and Murdoc's Practice.jpg The Face of Murdoc throughout the Phases (4).gif The Face of Murdoc throughout the Phases (3).gif|Murdoc in the "Sounds Like Gorillaz" Phase 5 2018 Brit Awards The Face of Murdoc throughout the Phases (1).gif|Prior to receiving his black eye. Official Art MurdocP5.jpg|Murdoc in prison. InjuredMurdoc.jpeg|Murdoc has been injured. 666.jpg Dk0TbqLWwAAWx76.jpg|In his jail cell while his eye gets better. Murdoc's Yak.jpg|Murdoc on Madge his pet yak after escaping prison. Pic12323155485666445435465.png|His return when Ace was taken. House of Paradise.jpg|House of Paradise Noodle's smoke and Murdoc's smile.JPG Phase 6 Gorillaz Phase 6.jpg Murdoc Phase 6 art.jpeg.jpg Murdoc's back.jpg Rotdoc.jpg Slowthai, Slaves, & Gorillaz.jpg Category:Gallery pages Category:Murdoc Niccals